Pecador
by Yumipon
Summary: De pronto, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, bombardeándolo con culpa y dolor. Había cometido actos tan repudiables que no merecía siquiera seguir vivo. Pero tenía algo por lo que seguir, una identidad, una historia que proteger... - Fic en respuesta al deseo de cumpleaños de Ari's Madness y participante del concurso "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante del Concurso Navideño "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O." y en respuesta al deseo de cumpleaños de Ari's Madness, del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

— _**Pecador —**_

* * *

Los ruidos lejanos parecían ir y venir, acercándose a veces al grado de parecer que estaban a su lado, y luego alejándose tanto que podía incluso sentir que estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Eran estruendos, cosas pesadas moviéndose, golpeando, arrastrándose; gruñidos, gritos, lamentos que llegaban como ecos guturales perdidos a sus oídos. La penumbra lo envolvía como un grueso manto que le impedía determinar dónde estaba, si era de día o de noche…

¿Había muerto?

Movió los dedos de las manos, abriendo y cerrando el puño y sintiendo la sangre circular en la extremidad, el calor palpitante como si nunca la hubiera movido. Luego de su mano, esa sensación punzante comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, irradiándose desde la punta de sus dedos hacia el resto de su anatomía, terminando con unas pulsaciones intensas y dolorosas golpeteándole el cráneo. Se incorporó con dificultad, afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos e intentando recordar.

Su padre había decidido que los acompañara en la siguiente exterminación. Él iría junto a su hermana, a sus compañeros y a su progenitor en su primera misión. Ya no era una práctica ni un entrenamiento, por fin enfrentaría el peligro real cara a cara.

Se miró las manos, con la oscuridad apenas podía distinguir su silueta, pero las veía. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar qué había pasado después.

Habían llegado al Palacio, el enemigo era una araña gigante. Había admirado a su grupo en acción, la coordinación y la destreza de sus compañeros, de su familia, eran únicas. Había intentado ayudar, pero sus habilidades no estaban a la altura aún; pese a eso, sus camaradas le habían guiado bien, corrigiendo los errores.

Y habían acabado con la amenaza. El yōkai arácnido había sido exterminado, y todos se acercaron al cadáver para determinar qué partes podrían ser de utilidad para fabricar nuevas armas y armaduras. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana permanecer alejada, escrutando alrededor con detenimiento, seguramente estaba pendiente por si algún otro yōkai o peligro aparecía sin previo aviso. Él decidió que quería ayudar a los demás en la recolección del material útil y había comenzado a correr hacia el cuerpo inerte, cuando sintió un ardor en la parte posterior del cuello, bajo su nuca. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, se detuvo en su carrera y levantó su Kusarigama en contra de su voluntad.

En su mente gritó, intentando advertirle a los demás del peligro.

En su mente, luchó contra esa fuerza que movía ágil y rápidamente su cuerpo, intentando detener los ataques.

En su mente, cada golpe dado, cada herida provocada, cada gota de sangre que salía del cuerpo de sus compañeros, era una masacre contra sí mismo.

En su mente, había muerto cuando el filo de su arma alcanzó la carne de su padre y le había quitado la vida.

Su hermana se había volteado a verlo cuando el ruido del ataque había llegado a sus oídos. El dolor desgarró el semblante del único ser humano con el que aún compartía un vínculo sanguíneo, la única que fue lo suficientemente rápida, o que no fue tomada por sorpresa, y que logró detener su cuchilla con su wakizashi, evitando que la hiriera. La única que le había hecho frente. No podía recordar bien, pero el eco lejano de su voz intentaba abrirse paso entre la maraña de recuerdos que ahora afloraban en su cerebro.

" _¡Kohaku! ¡Soy yo, tu hermana! ¿Acaso no me reconoces?"_

Apretó los párpados, viendo la imagen con claridad: ella lo había obsrvado con dolor y confusión en sus ojos y de pronto, había notado algo extraño; le había dado una patada en las costillas, empujándolo hacia a un lado y buscando el origen del problema, encarando al verdadero yōkai… pero esa extraña e imponente fuerza le había ordenado a su cuerpo levantarse y atacar…

Y él obedeció, sin poder poner resistencia.

Su alma volvió a desgarrarse cuando su Kusarigama salió de su mano y se incrustó en la espalda de Sango… su hermana. La joven lo había mirado con lágrimas en los ojos, viéndolo caer de rodillas al despertar de esa manipulación, las manos temblando por los pecados cometidos, su propio rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras gritaba, su voz rota por el sufrimiento y la comprensión de lo que había ocurrido. Ella se había acercado y lo había protegido de la lluvía de flechas que había caído sobre ellos, ante la orden del yōkai que lo había usado para masacrar a sus compañeros, y desplomándose sobre él, su mente yéndose a negro luego de haberla visto por última vez…

Cada recuerdo, cada imagen, cada sonido y sensación se abrían paso a través de su cerebro, desgarrándolo por dentro, recorriéndolo con un dolor inimaginable por las entrañas; ahogó un grito, sus manos temblando incontrolables mientras presionaba los dedos contra su cabeza, tirando los cabellos de una forma desesperada.

Era un pecador.

Él había asesinado a sus compañeros, a quienes lo habían visto crecer, guiándolo desde pequeño en el arte de la exterminación, esas personas que aún sin ser parte de su familia, se preocupaban por él, lo querían…

Él había masacrado a su familia, derramando su propia sangre, atacando sin piedad a su padre y quitándole la vida, podía recordar perfectamente cómo la luz de sus ojos se extinguía mientras la duda y el dolor consumía su última mirada…

Él había sido el culpable de que luego, al intentar salvarlo y detener esa caótica aniquilación, su hermana, el ser humano que más cuidaba de él, quien lo protegía y amaba seguramente más que cualquier otro, terminara siendo atravesada por varias flechas, también muriendo junto a él en ese campo de la perdición…

Era un maldito asesino.

Presionó con más fuerza sus manos contra su cabeza, como si de alguna forma pudiese arrancarse los recuerdos, pero sólo lograba que las imágenes se repitieran una y otra vez en su mente, acuchillándolo con violencia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por completo de una forma incontrolable, las lágrimas abandonaron su rostro mientras se encogía en su lugar. Si estaba muerto, era lo que merecía por haber cometido actos tan horrendos… si ese lugar tan siniestro y oscuro era el inframundo y se encontraba pagando el precio por tales crímenes, merecía pasar ahí el resto de la eternidad… si por sus manos había corrido sangre inocente, la de sus camaradas, la de su familia, la de su hermana...

Entonces el dolor que sentía oprimirle el pecho y que no lo dejaba respirar, era poco.

Un estruendo demasiado cercano resonó con mayor claridad en medio del bullicio persistente que lo rodeaba, provocando que abriera los ojos y escuchara con atención. Fue entonces que vio un destello de luz escabullirse por los resquicios de alguna puerta, dándole un poco de iluminación al cuarto. Observó con atención alrededor, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de él y un bulto más oscuro en una de las esquinas. Gateó torpemente hasta ese lugar para examinar lo que acababa de descubrir y una punzada penetrante le atravesó el pecho al ver el uniforme de exterminador y la Kusarigama perfectamente colocada encima, la vestimenta y su arma listas para ser usadas.

En su mente, nuevamente los ojos castaños de su hermana lo miraban suplicantes, con un dolor agónico mientras le rogaba que se detuviera… sus manos manchadas de sangre otra vez, su cuchilla empuñada contra personas inocentes…

En su mente, el pecado volvió a cometerse. Más sangre había corrido por su causa, y lágrimas… recordaba las lágrimas, el llanto suplicante de quien ahora reconocía…

Negó con un movimiento brusco, pero las imágenes no se alejaron. Más aldeanos, campesinos… hombres, mujeres, niños… aldeas completas destruidas por su propia mano… Vidas que debería haber protegido, habían sido tomadas por su arma...

Era un maldito pecador.

Apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los párpados, no podía alejar esas visiones, cada una más desgarradora que la anterior, su alma manchada ahora era indigna de portar nuevamente su uniforme. El significado de su oficio, la misión que debía cumplir, él los había condenado también.

En su mente, la voz de su padre resonó una vez más con fuerza y determinación, recordándole los valores que resguardaba su aldea.

" _Nuestro oficio es la Exterminación. Nuestro pueblo conoce los secretos para acabar con una gran variedad de yōkais y formamos guerreros que tienen la habilidad de matarlos. Tenemos una gran responsabilidad en nuestras manos, hijo, y por eso también somos peligrosos. Así que quiero que escuches esto y jamás lo olvides: el propósito de todo exterminador es proteger y salvar a todos los humanos que pueda. Nunca uses tus habilidades para otro fin. Recuérdalo, y serás un gran exterminador."_

Cayó de rodillas frente a su uniforme, consciente de que jamás podría volver a portarlo de la misma forma… porque aquel día no sólo había asesinado a sus compañeros y familia, sino que también a su oficio y lo que significaba…

Más lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, era el responsable de que todo por lo que habían luchado sus ancestros, todo lo que habían construido durante décadas de sacrificios y peligrosos encuentros con entidades malignas, se hubiese derrumbado.

Había exterminado su oficio.

Ahogó un grito, dándose cuenta de que lo había perdido todo: su familia, su hogar, sus compañeros, sus raíces... Deseaba estar muerto, era lo que merecía. No podía ser de otra forma, no tenía nada por lo que luchar…

" _¡Kohaku!"_

El eco de la voz femenina se hizo presente por sobre todos los otros recuerdos que lo herían, y junto con él, la imagen de un rostro tan familiar, los ojos llenos de desesperación y las lágrimas cayendo, podía sentir el tacto de una de ellas en su mejilla… Llevó su dedo hasta el lugar, su hermana se había enfrentado a él, había llorado por él, había sufrido por sus pecados cometidos…

Pero estaba viva.

Su hermana Sango vivía.

Abrió los ojos, intentando recordar… él había visto cómo las flechas habían atravesado su espalda, causando heridas que habrían matado a cualquiera, pero Sango no era cualquiera y él conocía el temple, la resistencia y la fortaleza de la muchacha. ¿Era posible que…?

Sin embargo, si se había enfrentado a él había sido porque seguía ensuciando sus manos, su alma… ¿por qué lo hacía? Él no deseaba cometer más actos crueles, ni siquiera tenía un espíritu guerrero como el resto de sus compañeros… ¿Por qué cometía tales injusticias?

" _Olvidarás todo lo que sabes y me obedecerás…"_

— Naraku…

Su voz resonó en la habitación, la garganta seca y el pecho oprimido, el sonido arrastrándose como si en mucho tiempo no hubiese hablado. Naraku, el demonio que desde un principio les había tendido esa trampa, había revivido su cadáver para manipularlo como un simple títere, aliviando su martirizado corazón al arrebatarle todos los recuerdos. Como fuertes bofetadas, cada acción realizada bajo sus órdenes le llegó de golpe, logrando que recordara el motivo por el que había sido resucitado: acabar con su hermana. Y la había herido, directa o indirectamente, con sus actos…

Apretó los puños, sus pecados no podían ser deshechos, estaba condenado y las vidas que había quitado con sus manos nunca podrían ser recuperadas. Nunca podría redimirse por toda la sangre derramada ni el dolor causado a personas inocentes.

Era culpable de tantas cosas y en tantas maneras, que se le dificultaba respirar cuando pensaba en eso. Lo mejor sería morir, la forma más rápida de pagar sus crímenes y evitar seguir dañando a los demás…

Tomó su kusarigama, observando el filo con detenimiento y viendo su reflejo en él. No merecía vivir, tendría que acabar con su existencia pronto.

" _Ser exterminador significa más que acabar con los yōkais. Es enfrentar el mal para acabar con él, pese a los obstáculos y al sacrificio que pueden resultar."_

La voz de su padre, severa y firme, ahora se sobrepuso a otros sonidos más agónicos y desgarradores, mientras veía la imagen del adulto en el metal de su arma, la mirada seria tenía una pizca de cariño bien camuflado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, recordaba el día que le había dicho esas palabras, justo después de que él le reclamara por haber enviado a su hermana a una misión y ella hubiese regresado herida.

" _No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Kohaku. Debía salvar a esas personas, ellos me necesitaban. Sé que algún día lo entenderás."_

Ahora, la imagen de su hermana, con esa mirada segura y tenaz que de sólo verla lo llenaba de orgullo y valor, apareció en el filo de la hoz, recordándole que ella siempre cumpliría con su deber, sin importar las circunstancias. Dejó la cuchilla a un lado, negando bruscamente con la cabeza y sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Su hermana no sólo vivía, sino que estaba luchando contra ese ser maligno llamado Naraku. Ella seguía cumpliendo con su deber a pesar de haberlo perdido todo. Ella seguía siendo una Exterminadora.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al tiempo que sentía nuevamente una presencia demasiado fuerte intentar sobreponerse sobre su persona. Ahora recordaba también ese poder, el pesar de tener a alguien más manipulando sus pensamientos, borrando cada recuerdo de su mente y ordenándole crear más destrucción, ensuciando su alma.

Y se odió a sí mismo por permitirle entrar en su mente y su corazón. Era cierto que el dolor de sus recuerdos era insoportable, que el haber asesinado a sus camaradas era un pecado demasiado difícil de cargar; sin embargo, al dejar que ese demonio lo liberara de ese peso, también le había permitido que hiciera a un lado el resto de su historia: quién era, de dónde venía y las razones por las que era un exterminador. Había olvidado el legado que debía seguir, sus raíces, valores y principios.

En su mente, había sido más fácil entregarse para evitar sufrir. Pero eso no podía seguir así, tenía que enfrentar esa situación y encontrar una solución.

En su mente, ahora se formó un nuevo propósito mientras volvía a tomar su kusarigama y observaba el reflejo de sus ojos, llenos de culpa y dolor pero con un nuevo brillo de determinación. No volvería a permitir que Naraku le arrebatara quién era.

Sabía que no podría enmendar sus actos, que jamás se redimiría de sus pecados y que todo lo que hiciera sería insuficiente para pagar los crímenes cometidos. Y aún así, iba a seguir luchando, porque era un Exterminador. Su deber era combatir el mal y lo haría. Acabaría con Naraku y así salvaría muchas vidas más, incluyendo la de su hermana.

Empuñó con decisión y seguridad su arma, tendría que seguir haciendo sacrificios para poder lograrlo. Fingiría obediencia, porque si se rebelaba en esos momentos era muy probable que ese yōkai lo asesinara o volviera a arrebatarle sus pensamientos. No perdería de nuevo su identidad, aunque sabía que tendría que pecar nuevamente para cumplir su objetivo. Volvió a temblar, pero esta vez el miedo y la culpa fueron acompañados por valor y seguridad.

Su hermana seguía luchando, él sabía que ella jamás se rendiría. Si sus compañeros, su padre, estuviesen vivos, también le harían frente a esa amenaza y no se rendirían hasta acabar con ella. Entonces él, quien llevaba la sangre del líder de los Exterminadores en sus venas y era el culpable de que su pueblo no pudiera hacerle frente a ese yōkai lleno de maldad, también se enfrentaría al enemigo, sin rendirse, sin dejar de luchar. Sólo así podría encontrar la paz cuando el momento de morir llegara.

Dejó su Kusarigama a un lado y tomó el uniforme, sintiendo la dura tela entre sus dedos y apretando la mandíbula. El recordar lo que había ocurrido y ser consciente de su participación en el exterminio de sus camaradas le causaba un martirio agónico, un sufrimiento que bordeaba lo inhumano. Sin embargo, la única forma de otorgarles algo de paz a sus almas – la de sus compañeros y familia, y la suya – era derrotando a ese bastardo que lo había iniciado todo.

Dejó su traje en su lugar e inhaló profundo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel arder con el tormento de los pecados cometidos y consciente de que, una vez que cumpliera con su objetivo de acabar con Naraku, sería su turno de morir para pagar el precio del asesinato.

— Kohaku, es hora de que cumplas una importante tarea.

La fría voz lo recorrió por la espina dorsal, causándole un estremecimiento incontrolable. Se puso de pie, controlando los temblores que viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Sintió la presencia fría y espeluznante calarle profundo en el pecho, pero logró mantenerse firme, el semblante indiferente dirigido hacia el villano que ahora se encontraba en la misma habitación.

— Sí, señor Naraku.

— Así me gusta, Kohaku… sigue siendo una obediente marioneta, y yo seguiré librándote de esos pensamientos que sólo te causarán dolor y desesperación.

La sonrisa perversa que se apoderó de la comisura de los labios de su _señor_ le causó náuseas, pero mantuvo la actitud firme, la expresión lo más inerte que podía para volver a sacrificar su alma, tiñéndola con más pecados que no podría borrar, pero que eran inevitables para permanecer ahí, cerca del yōkai para descubrir sus secretos, sus puntos débiles y así poder derrotarlo.

No tenía más opción que seguir haciendo sacrificios. Porque era un exterminador, y no descansaría hasta cumplir con su última misión: acabar con Naraku.

— Si, señor Naraku.

* * *

 _ **¡Y** alcancé a terminarlo y publicarlo! De hecho, creo que me pasé un par de horas, pero aún así sigue contando para el concurso, ¿no?_

 _ **K** ohaku es de mis personajes más amados en la serie, porque es uno de los que más crecimiento personal tiene. No sólo lo vemos perder todo lo que tiene, sino que después de quedarse sin familia ni compañeros, debe enfrentar y asumir el hecho de que fue él quien los asesinó... sin terminar ahí, algo con lo que bastaría para romper a cualquiera, él muestra madurez, decidiendo que seguirá haciendo lo que esté a su alcance para derrotar a Naraku... Bueno, supongo que no debo olvidar que la sangre que corre por sus venas es muy especial._

 _ **E** n fin, por ahora me despido porque debo dormir. Contaría la triste historia de la edición por más de 2 horas en donde la ficker en cuestión cometió el error de presionar un boton de la pantalla y lo perdió todo xDDDD pero bueno~ cosas que pasan._

 _ **L** os adoro a todos, y estaré atenta a sus comentarios._

 _ **Y** a saben, los leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
